


your favourite weapon

by forcynics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mind Compulsion, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcynics/pseuds/forcynics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the hunter and who is the hunted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	your favourite weapon

He is the hunter and she is the hunted.

 

He pierces right through her. Locks eyes on the target, focuses aim, notches his metaphorical bow, and lets fly.  
  
He drinks the blood that spills around her wounds, low growls in his throat. It’s all so easy, really, to catch her, pull her in, pull her down – he takes her down in one fell swoop after another, and she never stood a chance.  
  
Just another beautiful girl, and he’s come across so many, but he’s quite inclined to keep her around a while longer when she makes such pretty little gasps as he feeds on her.

 

 

 

She is the hunted and he is the hunter.

 

She notes the gleam in his eyes when he makes his cocky statements, notes that this is a guy who likes the chase.  
  
It seems fitting to her – she is a girl who likes being chased. She never envisioned that would entail her frantically trying to get away from him in the morning, in her own bedroom, backing away and _running_ – but not fast enough – before he tosses her to the bed easily, like a rag doll.  
  
And yet there’s a part of her that welcomes the feeling of his teeth penetrating her skin, and she gasps as he feeds on her.

 

 

 

He is the hunted and she is the hunter.

 

He doesn’t notice it at first, the shift in her.  
  
He’s preoccupied and dismisses her, until she tells him she _remembers_ , and that’s when the pieces shift into place, when he realizes what she is, what she’s become.  
  
She’s got her eyes narrowed at him as she comes closer, her every step echoing in the hallway, and he feels as if some string has been snapped, as if their roles have been reversed without him even knowing it, because she’s tilting her head and looking at him like that and when he does try to assert himself, grab her, she wastes no time in sending him flying, knocking him off his feet.

 

 

 

She is the hunter and he is the hunted.

 

She feels every bit the predator that she now is as she stalks down the hallway.  
  
It’s satisfying, it’s _his turn now_.  
  
His turn to see what she’s capable of, and doesn’t he owe her that much? And so much more.  
  
Her lip curls as she gets close to him, and her emotions are flitting back and forth so fast, hard to pin down specifically, but when he tries to grab her arm, that’s enough to set her off. It all happens so quickly but she has time to lock her eyes on him, focus aim, and let herself fly forwards, knocking him off his feet.

 

 

 

They are both hunters now.

 

 

 


End file.
